Song
by EsophagealEruption
Summary: This is a drabblefic, RobRae, written in about two hours. Raven has a secret, and it's a chaptered oneshot, in a manner. For robinxraven. oneshot contest.
1. Intro: Raven's Lead

Hi! This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction contest. You can find the contest at robin-x-raven. This is my potential entry.

I'd like you to know that I do not own Teen Titans, nor in any way, other than being a fan, am I affiliated with it or Marvel Comics.

Thanks, and please review, LizziMarrie

[[EADGBE-Standard Tuning : 4/4 Time, A, Em, C, C, G, G, A, D7, G, Strum full chord. Repeat until verse one.

Titans' Tower, Jump City. Everyone knows its strange extravagance, its high-tech abilities and supercomputers, its well-equipped training rooms, and other expensive modifications that probably aren't as easy-to-get as we'd like to believe. Plus the rooms of the house were set up according to each of the team's personal liking, including my own - Not unusual, surely, but some modifications that seem to be flaunty or unimportant to most people.

For example, BeastBoy recently decided to install a claw machine in his room. Sure, it's a fun treat, but after a while, it'll get old, especially since he purchased one that required his pay, and he had to refurbish the machine on his own time and cash. Starfire thought she'd put a swing in her room. I hardly see the point in this, seeing as she levitates almost constantly, flitting about like a bubbly, bright butterfly. Cyborg, I have to admit, programmed something at least a bit useful in his room - a large stereo that could probably shake the entire tower if he turned the subwoofer and bass up all the way. Robin got yet another punching bag, I think, and a small boombox, too. The last one broke when he slipped and fell on it. I decided on something practical, something I'd asked for for two reasons: A.) I'd wanted it for quite some time now, because I had trouble keeping some secrets, and was nearly discovered by BeastBoy twice and Star at least six or seven times. She never knocks. And B.) I'm tired of listening in on the other's conversations, especially when they have friends over. It makes me feel like I'm eavesdropping and learning things that I either DO NOT want to know, or things that I probably just shouldn't know. Therefore, I got my walls soundproofed.

It seems silly, to you guys, and probably seemed strange when the other Titans heard about it, but I did it without many questions asked. Truth is, I have a secret, and I really don't like to share my secrets without cause, as most are knowing of, and as most respect that boundary. Besides, if everyone knew, I think I'd become less skilled, because I don't really want to let people see what I do. For starters, people'd ask me to show them, and if I didn't, they'd say I was lying about doing it. Then I'd stop the task, and my skills would dull into nonexistency.People are so stupid. They can't accept the truth without proof, even if they know I don't have any reason to lie to them. I guess I'll just have to stay in the dark about this. Plus, it's kind of exciting to hide something special, this thing that only I know about, from everyone.


	2. Verse One: Robin's Beat

Hi! This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction contest. You can find the contest at robin-x-raven. This is my potential entry.

I'd like you to know that I do not own Teen Titans, nor in any way, other than being a fan, am I affiliated with it or Marvel Comics.

Thanks, and please review, LizziMarrie

[[EADG - Standard Tuning - 4/4 Time, 4th fret A, 3rd fret A, 3rd fret A, 2nd fret E, 1st fret E, 4th Fret E, 1st fret E, 3rd Fret E, PowerChord Bm, C7 x2.

I kicked the bag again, envisioning Slade's face being dented by the force of my bare foot. I punched a few times - right hook, left jab, left jab. I kicked high again. I'd kept up the same routine now for almost two hours, listening absentmindedly to Keith Cooper's "Sacred Dance" CD. It was a CD without words, a CD based almost entirely on the exotic sound of the guitar in multiple forms. My favorite is the third track - Sacred Dance. It has an upbeat, almost Latin sound to it. I like everything else, of course - it's a great CD, and very calming, angering, and flowing with emotion. It's good to practice to, I think.

I feel as though it's time to take a rest, soon if not now. My legs are a bit hard, and my knuckles are starting to bleed. Not that I personally mind that, but BeastBoy told me that Raven was looking at my hands. He, of course, thinks she has a hand fetish. One glance, and she does. Well, I don't know if it's true, but just to be safe, I think I'll try to keep them looking nice. No need to make my hands unsightly if someone likes them, I think.

The door to my room creaked open. I pause my mindless assault and look towards the door. Beastboy pokes his head in, apparently looking for me.

"Hey, Robin! Me and Cyborg are gonna go downtown for a while. Star might come, too. You in?" inquired the hyperactive, elfish-looking, green male. Starfire's redhead pushed itself in over Beastboy's.

"Yes, Robin! We are making a journey to the downtown with malls and lights and games and.. Oh, you must be coming, correct?" Star piped excitedly, her eyes sparkling with the ideas and wonders of the downtown area of Jump City.

"Nah... I think I'll stay here. I just need some down time, I think... And a shower wouldn't hurt," I said kindly, grinning at the pair. They were just like kids sometimes, and that's why I really love them. I waved at them, and they left.

Not five minutes later, I heard Cyborg start his car, and as the sound dulled, I assumed that the trio had left the building. I turned off my boombox, picked out a new outfit - a black tee with an acrylic flame design on the back, blue-and-black checkered boxers, and my favorite pair of old jeans. Comfortable, and somewhat fashionable, I deemed, and made a beeline for the shower, the sweet sound of melodic guitar and a neat, sturdy bass line flowing through my mind.


	3. Bridge: BeastBoy's Solo

Hi! This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction contest. You can find the contest at robin-x-raven. This is my potential entry.

I'd like you to know that I do not own Teen Titans, nor in any way, other than being a fan, am I affiliated with it or Marvel Comics.

Thanks, and please review, LizziMarrie

[[C.C., H.H., S, B - Standard gauge. 4/4 Time, B, B, SB, B, B, S, SB, B, H.H. C.C. LineRoll

Starfire was singing, with Cyborg. It reminded me of two dying animals trying to escape from rabid baboons, or something like an elephant with its nuts caught in a fan made with razors laced in alchohol and mega-salt of some strange brand. I tuned them out by recalling a sweet, soft tune that I heard in my dreams. There was a girl singing in it, too. But that dream, I think, is old - at least two weeks old. It was one of those recurring dreams. I had it a bunch of times. I really liked it. But they stopped about two weeks ago, and I was dreaming of the ladies again. Not that I mind or anything.

Which reminds me - I got a crane machine in my room two weeks ago. It's SO hardcore. We all got something new. Starfire got a swing, but only the gods know why. Cy go this RAVING new stereo system, which both me and him practically worship. Robin got a boombox and a kicking-thingie, and Raven...Well, she got her room soundproofed. I really have no idea why, but I figure she just needs more silence for her meditation. I didn't ask, because she scares me sometimes. Sure, she can be sweet, almost, but she has those moments! She spends a lot of time in her room lately. I wonder what she's up to?

And Robin. He's always in there, listening to that guitar CD and kicking that bag. He doesn't really talk much, he's always in his own little world. I think he's either seeing someone secretly, or he's got a little crush on someone. I bet it's Raven. Since I told him she was looking at his hands, he's been keeping them nice. Except for his left-hand fingertips. They're callused, like he's been playing on the strings. I think he might be playing the bass, when no one's around. I saw a pack of electric bass strings earlier, lying next to his bed, so I'm almost positive I'm right. I guess Titans are talented, because I have some mad drumming skills.

Oh, we're here. I think I'll head over to the SoundShop, then get a pretzel...


	4. Chorus: Duet

Hi! This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction contest. You can find the contest at robin-x-raven. This is my potential entry.

I'd like you to know that I do not own Teen Titans, nor in any way, other than being a fan, am I affiliated with it or Marvel Comics.

Thanks, and please review, LizziMarrie

[[Soprano-Baritone Moderato, C-minor, 4/4 time.

Robin stepped out of the shower, his hair dripping. He vigorously toweled himself dry, then shook his head, spraying water droplets amok. He pulled on his boxers and his jeans. He decided to let the shirt wait a few, so it wouldn't be soaked by his hair, which had grown shaggy due to months without a trim. He collected his dirty, sweat-ridden items, and tossed them into a chute that piled dirty laundry in the basement. He thought grudgingly that Friday, he'd see those clothes again. It was his turn to wash the laundry this week. He picked up his clean shirt, tossing it over his shoulder carelessly, and wandered out into the hallway, shutting the light off as he left. He figured he'd snag a bite of lunch, seeing as he hadn't eaten since about 6:30 AM when hed gotten up.

Trotting down the stairs and into the living room, Robin hadn't thought that Raven might still be here. However, lo and behold, she was currently in the kitchen, watching a modernized kettle lazily. She was probably making tea.Hurriedly, he yanked his shirt over his head, and, as fate would permit it, he got stuck.

"Agh..." Robin groaned aloud, eliciting a slight gasp from across the room. He heard a teacup shatter.

"You startled me," Raven said blandly, but Robin could tell she had indeed been a bit quick-breathed.

"Sorry about that," he managed, fumbling the shirt off. He looked at her, slightly red in the face. He wasn't used to feeling so naked and immodest, especially under an unblinking, hard stare like Raven's. He looked at her directly. He wasn't wearing his mask at the moment - he'd taken it off while he showered, and had then assumed he was alone. Raven's deep purple, amethyst, eyes, darkened with painful knowledge, lightened by beauty, inside and out, stared unwaveringly into Robin's. She'd never seen his eye color, and was somewhat surprised that one was a deeper green than any emerald, softer than any exotic silk, and more dazzling than the most shiny coin, and the other was a cold, hard blue, shifting like the bluish hues at twilight, hot like fire, but it was an ice-fire, like frozen mead might feel in your veins.

The pair stood in a locked gaze, until Raven's kettle began to scream in a high pitch that was determinably one of the most painful sounds either of them had heard, save the breaking of bones, the squish-squelch that was made as people were crushed, or one of Cyborg and Starfire's duets. The porcelain-like, dark-haired, leotard-ensnared Raven turned away, removing the kettle from heat and turning the stove off. She poured steaming water into a cup, and the scent of some unknown, yet pleasant, herb tea floated faintly in the air.

Robin pulled his shirt on as Raven's back was turned, carefully this time, as not to be entrapped by it again. He shuffled slowly to the kitchen area in which Raven was currently presiding, and he opened the refridgerator.

"So," he said casually, "What have you been up to lately? I haven't really talked with you in a while, you're always in your room, or I'm busy with something."

"Nothing interesting. Just...Ah, meditation and such. Yourself?" she asked, inflection in her voice small, but noticable.

"Oh, just kicking and...You know. Listening to that CD you got me - It's really good, thanks again for it," Robin pushed past an ancient, moldy sandwich, looking for something more appetizing, "I've taken up playing the bass, recently I haven't really... made it known, yet." He stood, closing the refridgerator, holding a half-empty carton of milk. He shook the carton, it squelched sickeningly, and the pair made a face.

"That milk seems to have become rancid," Raven commented, sipping her mystery tea thoughtfully, "That's nice. I think I read somewhere that playing an instrument strengthens your-"

"Prefrontal cortex?" Robin interrupted, smiling as he tossed the milk down the garbage chute.

"Yes, exactly. Where'd you read that?" She said, inflection and pitch in her voice more obvious now.

"Brain Age 2. Cyborg bought it, and I was messing with it one day, so... yeah," Robin smiled sheepishly, recalling the game and Dr. Kawashima's blocky, pixellated face and how Cyborg had been so frustrated with the game.

"Ah."

There was a silence, then Raven said something about meditation, and Robin looked longingly at the cupboards. Raven retreated, most assumably to her room, and Robin scavenged for food.


	5. Verse Two: Raven's Lead

Hi! This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction contest. You can find the contest at robin-x-raven. This is my potential entry.

I'd like you to know that I do not own Teen Titans, nor in any way, other than being a fan, am I affiliated with it or Marvel Comics.

Thanks, and please review, LizziMarrie

[[EADGBE - Standard tuning, 4/4 time, C7, C, C, E, Em, Am, D7, G. Strum freestyle.

Although Robin startled me downstairs, and the shock of the situation soon passed, I couldn't stand in there much longer. My heart was fluttering a bit fast for my liking, and I feared my tea-glass would be the next to shatter. I swallowed the rest of it in large gulps, between savory intervals. It was slightly bitter today, and the scalding water bit my tongue in a delightfully painful manner. I rather liked this fluttery feeling, mixed with the pleasurable sting of my tea. It made my throat loose, and my fingers tingled lightly. I felt zealous, and slightly speedy. I decided I'd play.

I didn't lock the door, knowing full well that Robin had the authority to enter, but most likely wouldn't unless t was REALLY important. Even at that, he'd most likely knock, regardless, because he was somewhat chivalrous, or perhaps the word would be nobly or honorably polite. I'm not overly sure. I had the feeling, which I was only slightly aware of, that I wanted him to know my little secret. He would understand, I'm sure, seeing as he partook in the act himself, from what I knew, and that none of the others knew, from what I'd inferred from his behavior in informing me of the matter.

I stepped lightly over to my wall, pulling open a 'secret compartment' in which I kept my secret, my small weakness. I pulled out the heavy, black case,setting it on the floor almost as delicately as a child reverently places his or her favorite plaything in it's asigned place. I unclasped the five brassen hinges, easing the case open gently. I tenderly ran my hand along the velveteen inside, thanking its softness inwardly. I grabbed the neck of my love carefully, pulling him out slowly, taking careful notice as to not scratch the body. Settling him onto my lap, I plucked at him gently.

A smooth, clean E-note emitted from my custom-made Gibson acoustic guitar. I leaned towards the case, and opened a small flap, then fished around inside it, finally grasping a small, plastic shard. My pick. I'd bought it at Hot Topic, I think. It was a heavy-style pick, and it had a skull-and-crossbones on one side, and a pink flower on the other. I found it funny, and bought it. I strummed a C7 chord, a couple C chords, a G, and then I was just changing the chords without thinking, simply flowing with the music from my head.

I sang, in a language I'd learned from Blackfire, some foreign language that simply sounded lovely. I sang in soprano, today, moderato and in a sweet, soft tone that echoed warmly about my room.


	6. Chorus: Duets

Hi! This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction contest. You can find the contest at robin-x-raven. This is my potential entry.

I'd like you to know that I do not own Teen Titans, nor in any way, other than being a fan, am I affiliated with it or Marvel Comics.

Thanks, and please review, LizziMarrie

[[Soprano-Baritone, Moderato, C-minor, 4/4 time.

Robin smiled, feeling better after he'd eaten a fairly decent meal. Well, he didn't think it could actually be considered a meal, but it had sustained him. He decided to return to his room to practice his bass. He'd just gotten up the stairs when he heard a faint, albeit lovely sound. He sucked in his breath, listening carefully. More pretty noise. He followed the sound, but its intensity did not change much. He knew, from years of training, that non-fluctuating sound came either from vents or intercom. And the tower, despite its advances, did not have an intercom system.

Robin thought carefully, then decided to try Starfire's room, to check if she had left the radio on or something. Glancing into the Tamaranian's messy room, the sound faded a bit. No more than a shade, but Robin noticed it. He next tried BeastBoy's room. Once again, the culprit went unidentified. Robin slunk toward the last room, Raven's, and slid the door open carefully, just a sliver.

Glorious, beautiful sound graced his hears, and he was swept away from reality almost immediately by the nearly frug-like effect that Raven's voice impacted upon him.He smiled drowsily, all of a sudden very tired, lulled by Raven's heavenly voice. The playing stopped as Robin leaned on the door more heavily, causing it to open more and shed light against Raven's wall. Raven, ever the vigilant, noticed and stopped abruptly, looking surprised, shocked, and angry all at once towards the culprit.

Her mouth formed an "o" of surprise, seeing Robin's slouching figure at the doorway.

Robin's head stopped swimming in ecstacy, and he lifted his head un willingly.

"I'm sorry Raven, I just heard this lovely, intoxicating noise, and I wanted to find it," Robin explained apologetically, "That was absolutely gorgeous. I've never heard anything like it...It was...Wow.."

Raven was still speechless, then she stood, carefully setting her guitar in its case with her 'magic'.

Robin smiled lightly, she had an unreadable expression on her face. She seemed unsure whether to scold him or thank him, so she did both.

Robin apologized for not knocking, using the excuse that he felt drawn to her voice and could not comprehend what he'd been doing.

"It's fine," she said in a soft, yet quite firm, manner. She sat on her bed, and, with her psychekinesis, lifted her guitar again and played.

"Would you like to stay?" She asked pitchlessly, and he agreed to, on one condition.


	7. Outtro: All close

Hi! This is a fanfiction for a fanfiction contest. You can find the contest at robin-x-raven. This is my potential entry.

I'd like you to know that I do not own Teen Titans, nor in any way, other than being a fan, am I affiliated with it or Marvel Comics.

Thanks, and please review, LizziMarrie

[[All together, 4/4 time, now.

Robin toted a four-string, acoustic bass into the room, sitting beside Raven.

"Could you play that song, the one from earlier, again?" he asked, giving her a warm smile.

Raven felt her heart flutter lighty, but she answered affirmatively, and began to play. As her voice begain to fill the room, commanding majesty, she heard the male beside her begin to pluck a shaky bass line. Soon, however, it fit in quite nicely. She heard his voice, not long after. How he learned the words so quickly was surprising to her, but she passed it off as his intellect in music showing through.

After what felt like hours, the pair stopped. Robin's index, middle finger, and thumb were blistered lightly because he hadn't used a pick, and both of their left hands were smarting because of the string-press and fret pressure they'd applied to keep the music clear. Robin smiled at the violet-headed girl, and she tinged lightly with pink.

Robin leaned closer, as did she, and he was about to kiss her when there resounded a clunk, as their guitars knocked against one another. Downstairs, they heward BeastBoy shouting about not being able to locate the pair, and they better not be making out anywhere that anyone could find them or something like that. Robins stood, stretching, looking down at Raven, whose face was a bit darker a shade than before, because she'd realized what she was doing, and he smiled at her cuteness.

He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek, and she smiled at him faintly, and she motioned for him to leave. As he shut the door, he heard Raven sigh, happily, he hoped, and begin to play again the song they had written.


End file.
